


Perfect

by Beau_bie



Series: Ever tell you about the time... [13]
Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: Nick finds Ellis perfect.
Relationships: Ellis/Nick (Left 4 Dead)
Series: Ever tell you about the time... [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551733
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Perfect

Nick looked at Ellis. He couldn't believe that he had something so perfect. He certainly didn't feel like he deserved him, Ellis, but here he was. And Nick was so unexplainably happy.

Ellis yawned sleepily. "Mornin' Nick" he mumbled, before falling back asleep.

Nick loves the way his boyfriend sleeps, the way he talks… everything. There is something just so special about Ellis. Everything about him is perfect.

He ran his hand over the side of Ellis' face, feeling the stubble. He leaned over and kissed Ellis' forehead.

Ellis stirred once again. "Nick" he mumbled. "Mornin'."

Nick looked into Ellis' eyes and smiled. "I am so lucky to have you."

Ellis laughed. "Whatever ya say Nick" he grinned lazily, still sleepy.

Nick loved the way Ellis woke up and grinned like that, the way he spoke when he woke up, a drawl lazier than usual.

Ellis kissed Nick's cheek. "Want me to-"

"I want you to stay here. Just a little longer." He pulled him into a hug, Ellis resting his cheek on Nick's chest. "You mean the world to me Ellis."

Ellis smiled. "You too Nick. What's this about?"

"I just feel so lucky to have you. That's all." He kissed the top of Ellis' head. "Can't I say that just once?"

"I'd like to hear ya say it more" Ellis chuckled. "I love you Nick."

Nick buried his face in Ellis' hair. "Yeah… you too sport."

He felt Ellis sigh. "One day you will say it, won't ya? Say 'I love you'."

"I love you Ellis. I do" Nick said earnestly, letting all his insecurities fly away. Ellis was nothing like his past relationships. He would say to Ellis he loved him, and it was true. He loved Ellis more than his ex's. The love he had with Ellis was perfect.

"I love you Ellis" he repeated, knowing that this was all real.

"I love you too Nick. You're perfect."

"You are too, Ellis. You are too."


End file.
